tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vinaya Pitaka
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka The Vinaya Pitaka, the first division of the Tipitaka, is the disciplinary framework upon which the Buddhist monastic community (Sangha) is built. It includes not only the rules governing the life of every Theravada Bhikkhus (monks) and Bhikkhunis (nuns), but also a host of procedures and conventions of etiquette that support harmonious relations, both among the monastics themselves, and between the monastics and their lay supporters, upon whom they depend for all their material needs. The first part of Vinaya Pitaka is called Patimokkha. This is a list of disciplinary rules listed in various sections. When the Buddha first established the Sangha, the community initially lived in harmony without any codified rules of conduct. As the Sangha gradually grew in number and evolved into a more complex society, occasions inevitably arose when a member would act in an unskillful way. Whenever one of these cases was brought to the Buddha's attention, he would lay down a rule establishing a suitable punishment for the offense, as a deterrent to future misconduct. These are mentioned in Mahavagga and in Chulavagga. __TOC__ A. Patimokkha Patimokkha (meaning) : Factors opposing Mokkha(moksha, nirvana, liberation, salvation) and their elimination. These are the basic rules of conduct for bhikkhus and bhikkhunis. The very purpose of forming the monatic order(Sangha) was to have a system which would evolve human consciousness to higher levels leading to self-illumination, enlightenment and finally nirvana(liberation). The disciples joining the order had many deficiencies in their attitudes, thinking & conduct which would hinder the final goal, hence the disciplinary rules were required. The patimokkha rules were recited on every fasting day (Uposatha) which was held on full moon and on new moon(moonless actually) , so two times a month. After recitation the monastics were asked to confess their mistakes, if any, and be ready for atonement/punishment. For Bhikkus(Monks) 1. Nidana : Recitation of the introduction/beginning of Patimokkha. 2. Parajika Dhamma(Defeat & Expulsion): Rules for expulsion from the Sangha(Order) for unpardonable errors. (4 for bhikkhus, 8 for bhikkhunis) 3. Sanghadisesa Dhamma(Meeting): Rules for serious mistakes which require meeting of the Sangha(order). The meeting also in two parts initial as well as subsequent. (13 for bhikkus, 17 for bhikkunis) 4. Aniyata Dhamma: (Indefinite) rules. (2 for bhikkus) 5. Nissaggiya Pachittiya Dhamma: Rules for forfeiture , confession and atonement. (30 for both bhikkus and bhikkunis) 6. Pachittiya Dhamma: Rules for confession & atonement. (92 for bhikkus, 166 for bhikkunis) 7. Patidesaniya Dhamma: Rules for matters against the teaching & require acknowledgement/confession. (4 for bhikkus, 8 for bhikkunis) 8. Sekhiya Dhamma: Rules of trainees. (75 for both bhikkus and bhikkunis) 9. Adhikarana Samatha: Rules for settling disputes and for maintaining harmony. (7 for both bhikkus and bhikkunis.) For Bhikkunis(Nuns) Bhikkhuni Patimokkha : The Bhikkhunī Pāṭimokkha contains 311 rules. Of these, 181 are shared with the Bhikkhu Pāṭimokkha. ---- Khandhaka 'B. Mahavagga' (THE MAJOR SECTION) In addition to rules of conduct and etiquette for the Sangha, this section contains several important sutta-like texts, including an account of the period immediately following the Buddha's Awakening, his first sermons to the group of five monks, and stories of how some of his great disciples joined the Sangha and themselves attained Awakening. The Mahavagga is composed of 10 chapters (or khandhakas): 'First Khandaka' (THE FORMATION OF THE ORDER OF BHIKKHUS) 1.1 Chapter 1: Knowing Paticchasamuppada-Chain of Causation Under the Bodhi Tree. 1.2 Chapter 2: Buddha Meets a Priest Under the Ajapala Banyan tree. 1.3 Chapter 3: Buddha Protected by a Serpent under the Muchalinda tree. 1.4 Chapter 4: Buddha Meets First Disciples, Two Merchants under the Rajayatana tree. 1.5 Chapter 5:Request by Brahma(Arch Angel)Sahampati to Preach the Path of Immortality. 1.6 Chapter 6: Buddha Teaches Dhamma to his Former Five Associates. 1.7 Chapter 7: Buddha Gives Pabbajja(Initiation) to a Rich Man's Son Yasa. 1.8 Chapter 8: Buddha Initiates Mother of Yasa the First Female Lay Disciple. 1.9 Chapter 9: Story of the Ordination of the Four Laymen, the Friends of Yasa. 1.10 Chapter 10: Story of the Ordination of the Fifty Laymen,the Friends of Yasa. 1.11 Chapter 11: Story of Dejection of Mara(the Deathlord). 1.12 Chapter 12: Buddha allows Initiation by Other Bhikkus(Monks). 1.13 Chapter 13: Another Dejection of Mara(the Deathlord). 1.14 Chapter 14: Initiation of the Thirty Rich Young Companions. 1.15 Chapter 15: First Miracle-Buddha Subdues a Fierce Snake in Kassapa's Hermitage 1.16 Chapter 16: Second Miracle-Four Heavenly Kings visit Buddha 1.17 Chapter 17: Third Miracle-Sakra(Indra, King of Heaven) Visits Buddha . 1.18 Chapter 18 1.19 Chapter 19 1.20 Chapter 20 1.21 Chapter 21 1.22 Chapter 22 1.23 Chapter 23 1.24 Chapter 24 1.25 Chapter 25 1.26 Chapter 26 1.27 Chapter 27 1.28 Chapter 28 1.29 Chapter 29 1.30 Chapter 30 1.31 Chapter 31 1.32 Chapter 32 1.33 Chapter 33 1.34 Chapter 34 1.35 Chapter 35 1.36 Chapter 36 1.37 Chapter 37 1.38 Chapter 38 1.39 Chapter 39 1.40 Chapter 40 1.41 Chapter 41 1.42 Chapter 42 1.43 Chapter 43 1.44 Chapter 44 1.45 Chapter 45 1.46 Chapter 46 1.47 Chapter 47 1.48 Chapter 48 1.49 Chapter 49 1.50 Chapter 50 1.51 Chapter 51 1.52 Chapter 52 1.53 Chapter 53 1.54 Chapter 54 1.55 Chapter 55 1.56 Chapter 56 1.57 Chapter 57 1.58 Chapter 58 1.59 Chapter 59 1.60 Chapter 60 1.61 Chapter 61 1.62 Chapter 62 1.63 Chapter 63 1.64 Chapter 64 1.65 Chapter 65 1.66 Chapter 66 1.67 Chapter 67 1.68 Chapter 68 1.69 Chapter 69 1.70 Chapter 70 1.71 Chapter 71 1.72 Chapter 72 1.73 Chapter 73 1.74 Chapter 74 1.75 Chapter 75 1.76 Chapter 76 1.77 Chapter 77 1.78 Chapter 78 1.79 Chapter 79 'Second Khandaka' (THE UPOSATHA CEREMONY, AND THE PATIMOKKHA) 2.1 Chapter 1 2.2 Chapter 2 2.3 Chapter 3 2.4 Chapter 4 2.5 Chapter 5 2.6 Chapter 6 2.7 Chapter 7 2.8 Chapter 8 2.9 Chapter 9 2.10 Chapter 10 2.11 Chapter 11 2.12 Chapter 12 2.13 Chapter 13 2.14 Chapter 14 2.15 Chapter 15 2.16 Chapter 16 2.17 Chapter 17 2.18 Chapter 18 2.19 Chapter 19 2.20 Chapter 20 2.21 Chapter 21 2.22 Chapter 22 2.23 Chapter 23 2.24 Chapter 24 2.25 Chapter 25 2.26 Chapter 26 2.27 Chapter 27 2.28 Chapter 28 2.29 Chapter 29 2.30 Chapter 30 2.31 Chapter 31 2.32 Chapter 32 2.33 Chapter 33 2.34 Chapter 34 2.35 Chapter 35 2.36 Chapter 36 'Third Khandaka' (VASSA,SHELTER DURING THE RAINY SEASON) 3.1 Chapter 1 3.2 Chapter 2 3.3 Chapter 3 3.4 Chapter 4 3.5 Chapter 5 3.6 Chapter 6 3.7 Chapter 7 3.8 Chapter 8 3.9 Chapter 9 3.10 Chapter 10 3.11 Chapter 11 3.12 Chapter 12 3.13 Chapter 13 3.14 Chapter 14 'Fourth Khandaka' (THE PAVARANA CEREMONY AT THE END OF THE RAINY SEASON) 4.1 Chapter 1 4.2 Chapter 2 4.3 Chapter 3 4.4 Chapter 4 4.5 Chapter 5 4.6 Chapter 6 4.7 Chapter 7 4.8 Chapter 8 4.9 Chapter 9 4.10 Chapter 10 4.11 Chapter 11 4.12 Chapter 12 4.13 Chapter 13 4.14 Chapter 14 4.15 Chapter 15 4.16 Chapter 16 4.17 Chapter 17 4.18 Chapter 18 'Fifth Khandaka' (RULES FOR FOOT-CLOTHING, SEATS, VEHICLES, ETC.) 5.1 Chapter 1 5.2 Chapter 2 5.3 Chapter 3 5.4 Chapter 4 5.5 Chapter 5 5.6 Chapter 6 5.7 Chapter 7 5.8 Chapter 8 5.9 Chapter 9 5.10 Chapter 10 5.11 Chapter 11 5.12 Chapter 12 5.13 Chapter 13 'Sixth Khandaka' (ON MEDICAMENTS) 6.1 Chapter 1 6.2 Chapter 2 6.3 Chapter 3 6.4 Chapter 4 6.5 Chapter 5 6.6 Chapter 6 6.7 Chapter 7 6.8 Chapter 8 6.9 Chapter 9 6.10 Chapter 10 6.11 Chapter 11 6.12 Chapter 12 6.13 Chapter 13 6.14 Chapter 14 6.15 Chapter 15 6.16 Chapter 16 6.17 Chapter 17 6.18 Chapter 18 6.19 Chapter 19 6.20 Chapter 20 6.21 Chapter 21 6.22 Chapter 22 6.23 Chapter 23 6.24 Chapter 24 6.25 Chapter 25 6.26 Chapter 26 6.27 Chapter 27 6.28 Chapter 28 6.29 Chapter 29 6.30 Chapter 30 6.31 Chapter 31 6.32 Chapter 32 6.33 Chapter 33 6.34 Chapter 34 6.35 Chapter 35 6.36 Chapter 36 6.37 Chapter 37 6.38 Chapter 38 6.39 Chapter 39 6.40 Chapter 40 'Seventh Khandaka' (THE KATHINA CEREMONIES) 7.1 Chapter 1 7.2 Chapter 2 7.3 Chapter 3 7.4 Chapter 4 7.5 Chapter 5 7.6 Chapter 6 7.7 Chapter 7 7.8 Chapter 8 7.9 Chapter 9 7.10 Chapter 10 7.11 Chapter 11 7.12 Chapter 12 7.13 Chapter 13 'Eighth Khandaka' (THE DRESS OF THE BHIKKHUS) 8.1 Chapter 1 8.2 Chapter 2 8.3 Chapter 3 8.4 Chapter 4 8.5 Chapter 5 8.6 Chapter 6 8.7 Chapter 7 8.8 Chapter 8 8.9 Chapter 9 8.10 Chapter 10 8.11 Chapter 11 8.12 Chapter 12 8.13 Chapter 13 8.14 Chapter 14 8.15 Chapter 15 8.16 Chapter 16 8.17 Chapter 17 8.18 Chapter 18 8.19 Chapter 19 8.20 Chapter 20 8.21 Chapter 21 8.22 Chapter 22 8.23 Chapter 23 8.24 Chapter 24 8.25 Chapter 25 8.26 Chapter 26 8.27 Chapter 27 8.28 Chapter 28 8.29 Chapter 29 8.30 Chapter 30 8.31 Chapter 31 8.32 Chapter 32 'Ninth Khandaka' (VALIDITY AND INVALIDITY OF FORMAL ACTS OF THE SANGHA) 9.1 Chapter 1 9.2 Chapter 2 9.3 Chapter 3 9.4 Chapter 4 9.5 Chapter 5 9.6 Chapter 6 9.7 Chapter 7 'Tenth Khandaka' (SCHISMS AMONG THE SANGHA) 10.1 Chapter 1 10.2 Chapter 2 10.3 Chapter 3 10.4 Chapter 4 10.5 Chapter 5 10.6 Chapter 6 ---- 'C. Chulavagga' (THE MINOR SECTION) An elaboration of the bhikkhus' etiquette and duties, as well as the rules and procedures for addressing offences that may be committed within the Sangha. The Chulavagga is composed of 12 chapters (or Khandakas): 'First Khandhaka' (I. THE TAJJANIYA KAMMA -ACT OF REBUKE) 1.1 Chapter 1 1.2 Chapter 2 1.3 Chapter 3 1.4 Chapter 4 1.5 Chapter 5 1.6 Chapter 6 1.7 Chapter 7 1.8 Chapter 8 1.9 Chapter 9 1.10 Chapter 10 1.11 Chapter 11 1.12 Chapter 12 1.13 Chapter 13 1.14 Chapter 14 1.15 Chapter 15 1.16 Chapter 16 1.17 Chapter 17 1.18 Chapter 18 1.19 Chapter 19 1.20 Chapter 20 1.21 Chapter 21 1.22 Chapter 22 1.23 Chapter 23 1.24 Chapter 24 1.25 Chapter 25 1.26 Chapter 26 1.27 Chapter 27 1.28 Chapter 28 1.29 Chapter 29 1.30 Chapter 30 1.31 Chapter 31 1.32 Chapter 32 1.33 Chapter 33 1.34 Chapter 34 1.35 Chapter 35 'Second Khandhaka' (PROBATION AND PENANCE) 2.1 Chapter 1 2.2 Chapter 2 2.3 Chapter 3 2.4 Chapter 4 2.5 Chapter 5 2.6 Chapter 6 2.7 Chapter 7 2.8 Chapter 8 2.9 Chapter 9 'Third Khandhaka' (PROBATION AND PENANCE - CONTINUED) 3.1 Chapter 1 3.2 Chapter 2 3.3 Chapter 3 3.4 Chapter 4 3.5 Chapter 5 3.6 Chapter 6 3.7 Chapter 7 3.8 Chapter 8 3.9 Chapter 9 3.10 Chapter 10 3.11 Chapter 11 3.12 Chapter 12 3.13 Chapter 13 3.14-3.22 Chapter 14-22 3.23-3.25 Chapter 23-25 3.26 Chapter 26 3.27 Chapter 27 3.28 Chapter 28 3.29 Chapter 29 3.30 Chapter 30 3.31 Chapter 31 3.32 Chapter 32 3.33 Chapter 33 3.34 Chapter 34 3.35 Chapter 35 3.36 Chapter 36 'Fourth Khandhaka' (THE SETTLEMENT OF DISPUTES AMONG THE FRATERNITY) 4.1 Chapter 1 4.2-4.3 Chapter 2-3 4.4 Chapter 4 4.5 Chapter 5 4.6 Chapter 6 4.7 Chapter 7 4.8 Chapter 8 4.9 Chapter 9 4.10 Chapter 10 4.11 Chapter 11 4.12 Chapter 12 4.13 Chapter 13 4.14 Chapter 14 'Fifth Khandhaka' (ON THE DAILY LIFE OF THE BHIKKHUS) 5.1 Chapter 1 5.2 Chapter 2 5.3 Chapter 3 5.4 Chapter 4 5.5 Chapter 5 5.6 Chapter 6 5.7 Chapter 7 5.8 Chapter 8 5.9 Chapter 9 5.10 Chapter 10 5.11 Chapter 11 5.12 Chapter 12 5.13 Chapter 13 5.14 Chapter 14 5.15 Chapter 15 5.16 Chapter 16 5.17 Chapter 17 5.18 Chapter 18 5.19 Chapter 19 5.20 Chapter 20 5.21 Chapter 21 5.22 Chapter 22 5.23 Chapter 23 5.24 Chapter 24 5.25 Chapter 25 5.26 Chapter 26 5.27 Chapter 27 5.28 Chapter 28 5.29 Chapter 29 5.30 Chapter 30 5.31 Chapter 31 5.32 Chapter 32 5.33 Chapter 33 5.34 Chapter 34 5.35 Chapter 35 5.36 Chapter 36 5.37 Chapter 37 'Sixth Khandhaka' (ON DWELLINGS AND FURNITURE) 6.1 Chapter 1 6.2 Chapter 2 6.3 Chapter 3 6.4 Chapter 4 6.5 Chapter 5 6.6 Chapter 6 6.7 Chapter 7 6.8 Chapter 8 6.9 Chapter 9 6.10 Chapter 10 6.11 Chapter 11 6.12 Chapter 12 6.13 Chapter 13 6.14 Chapter 14 6.15 Chapter 15 6.16 Chapter 16 6.17 Chapter 17 6.18 Chapter 18 6.19 Chapter 19 6.20 Chapter 20 6.21 Chapter 21 'Seventh Khandhaka' (DISSENSIONS IN THE ORDER) 7.1 Chapter 1 7.2 Chapter 2 7.3 Chapter 3 7.4 Chapter 4 7.5 Chapter 5 'Eighth Khandhaka' (DUTIES OF THE BHIKKHUS TOWARDS ONE ANOTHER) 8.1 Chapter 1 8.2 Chapter 2 8.3 Chapter 3 8.4 Chapter 4 8.5 Chapter 5 8.6 Chapter 6 8.7 Chapter 7 8.8 Chapter 8 8.9-8.14 Chapter 9-14 'Ninth Khandhaka' (ON EXCLUSION FROM THE PATIMOKKHA CEREMONY) 9.1 Chapter 1 9.2 Chapter 2 9.3 Chapter 3 9.4 Chapter 4 9.5 Chapter 5 'Tenth Khandhaka' (THE DUTIES OF BHIKKHUNIS(NUNS) ) 10.1 Chapter 1 10.2 Chapter 2 10.3 Chapter 3 10.4 Chapter 4 10.5 Chapter 5 10.6 Chapter 6 10.7 Chapter 7 10.8 Chapter 8 10.9 Chapter 9 10.10 Chapter 10 10.11-10.15 Chapter 11-15 10.16 Chapter 16 10.17 Chapter 17 10.18 Chapter 18 10.19 Chapter 19 10.20 Chapter 20 10.21 Chapter 21 10.22 Chapter 22 10.23 Chapter 23 10.24 Chapter 24 10.25 Chapter 25 10.26 Chapter 26 10.27 Chapter 27 'Eleventh Khandhaka' (ON THE COUNCIL OF RAJAGAHA) 11.1 Chapter 1 'Twelfth Khandhaka' (ON THE COUNCIL OF VESHALI) 12.1 Chapter 1 12.2 Chapter 2 pavarana A recapitulation of the previous sections, with summaries of the rules classified and re-classified in various ways for instructional purposes. This volume is a manual, compiled in the form of a catechism, for reviewing one's knowledge of the Discipline.